Monster High Is Hell
by BlackRoseToTheRedFire
Summary: What's the point of going to a monster high school if you don't even know weather or not your even one?


# Story #  
So imagine being in a weird high school where everyone was grouped on a popularity rank by what type of monster you were. Ya you guessed it the fairytale made up monsters. Like vampires,werewolves,fairies,demons,angels and all that crap. Ya well that's how my life is. I'm Buttercup, Buttercup Utionium. Me and my sisters are unfortunately unaware of what we are, but we know we aren't humans. Our father died at a young age so we live in an apartment in Townsville. Blossom is my older sister by like a couple seconds. She has long, bright orange hair, that reaches her ankles. She has unnatural highlighter pink eyes, with long eye lashes that make them really, uh, what's the word, uh, 'pop'. Dispute her being older then me she is about and inch shorter, but a hell of a lot smarter, and a lot more mature and sophisticated then me (she's also really really bossy but in a good supportive elder sister way) which gives her a leader attitude, which earns her some guys attention because of her looks and brains. She gets extra marks on school work because she adds in a bunch of smart technical stuff that not even the teacher's understand. She is president of the schools debate team, chess team, math club, science club, anything that's boring and mathematical or scientific then she's apart of it. Now, as for my younger sister by again a couple seconds. Her name is Bubbles. She has a bubbly personality that makes her a popular target for guys. Bubbles has elbow length blonde hair that she always keeps in her signature pigtails. Bubbles has sky blue eyes that make her look all innocent and angelic and shit, but besides that she also has some pretty long lashes making her look even more innocent if possible. Bubbles is the shortest of all three of us fraternal triplets, but she's the sweetest. Though she is kinda dense, she isn't dumb at all. She gets a lot of A's and B's. But she's more of the dramatic artsy type. She's head cheerleader in the school cheer leading squad, she's the top dancer in dance club, best artist in art club, lead vocal in choir, anything that's artsy in any ways she's apart of it. Then there's me. I have a tomboy, tough, don't-take-shit-from-anybody attitude, I'm not really popular with guys, but I do get asked out like two three times a week. Unlike Bubbles and Blossom who get asked out every freaking day. I hair raven black hair that stops just above my shoulders. I have lime green eyes that look like green lightning, along with really really eye lashes unfortunately. I'm like the stubborn one of us three, but I'm also very sporty. I'm on the girls basketball team, girls soccer team, girls volleyball team, girls football team, basically anything that is a sport I play it if it involves physically moving around and running. I'm good at nerdy stuff, but I get a lot of A's and sometimes B's. And ya that's pretty much what we're like. So right now I have what humans call "science". God is it ever boring. My teacher has the bloodiest mono-toned voice in the existence of monster kind. Blah blah blah is all I hear coming from his annoying damn voice. Suddenly he catches my attention. "We are getting new students class so be good and welcome them" He says rather excited for once in his life. All the girls scream with excitement while the guys nudge each other ever so slightly. I turn in my seat to look at my sisters. Bubbles is fan-girling basically like every other bimbo. And Blossom has a blank expression. Ha trying to hide her excitement, I can practically see her eyes burning bright with joy. "Alright boy's I got them all warmed up for you" Mr uh what ever his name is calls over to the closed door. The door slowly opens, and everyone is practically at the edge of they're seats. The girls are basically standing, and the guys were trying to act tough by slouching in they're seats with they're arms crossed and they're glares ready. Psh I've fought every single one of these boys in a conflict, and none of 'em are as tough as they think. First walks in a a red head boy who's pretty tall, taller then the average boy on this school, but not too tall. His hair is the same color as Blossom's, and it's pretty long I must say, but it's shorter then Blossom's by like what five inches. He has blood red eyes, that look rather harsh and critical. He's wearing a plaid red and black shirt with a black tank underneath, which is showing cause his shirts unbuttoned. He wearing what looks like black ripped skinny jeans and red and black converse. I turn around to look at Blossom to see they have similar taste in clothing. Blossom's also wearing a plaid long sleeved shirt only it's pink and white in stead of black and red. And instead of skinny jeans she's wearing black leggings and a white tank underneath her shirt. Ironically her shirt is undone so it shows her tank too. And she has pink flats with white hearts on them. Ew man do they look girly. I look back at the red head only to notice he's staring at Blossom as if she we're a thing at a museum. Oh ho ho ho do I sense a little spark between the two. All of the other girls also take note of this and glare at Blossom. Next walks in a blonde boy with hair that's spiked outwards, so they look like wings. His hair isn't short but it ain't close to being long either. He looks rather excited despite the boy beside him that was glaring at everything that moved. His ocean blue eyes scanned the crowd of students, not lingering any eyes on anyone even though all the girls are giving him flirty looks. He keeps staring until he lays eyes on Bubbles. His face lights up even more if possible. He's wearing a simple long sleeved blue shirt that has "I'm friendly let's be friends" on the front of it. He has the same pants as the boy next to him has on and his shoes are the same too only instead of red and black converse he jas blue and black converse. I turn around again but this time to look at my blonde sister. She has a rather similar clothes like Bubbles. She has a sky blue tank top that has a blouse front to it. Over that she has a blue Jean jacket. She's wearing a white mini skirt with sky blue flats and white circular bubble like designs on them. Her face is as red as the red headed boys eyes. A bunch of girls are giving her death glares as well. And finally a boy with spiked up black hair walks in. Wow, just wow. Man he look so cool. His forest green eyes slyly scan over the crowd, his eyes lingering on all the girls. And that's we're the coolness stops. I snap out of my trance. Ew pig he's looking at all of them, giving them all a cocky smirk revealing his fangs, should have guessed he was a vamp. Some girls actually faint. Psh stupid girls falling for some stupid yet attractive new boy. He keeps looking around the classroom until he stops at me. I blink in surprise as my face heats up. He's wearing a green shirt, in which I can't tell what it is cause a black leather jacket's covering it. Strangely he's wearing the same pants as the other two. And his shoes are the same too just green and black. Do they shop at the same pants and shoe store or what. It's like he's completely forgotten the world other world around him and is looking at me like I'm some sort of shiny distracting thing. I turn my head again to look around me. Maybe he's looking at someone else or maybe even out the window. But I'm sitting in the front where no one else sits near me really besides my sisters, and there's no window's where I'm sitting. Just to see if he really is looking at me, I push myself backwards in my chair, and his eyes follow. Oh my god he is looking at me. I scowl at myself once I realize I sound no different the some over dramatic teenage girl. Get a hold of yourself Buttercup your 17 for bloody sakes. "OK boys tell us your names and something about yourselves" Mr teacher or what ever the hell his name is announces. The red head steps forward. "I'm Brick Jojo, I'm the oldest of us three, and the smartest, most responsible, and most mature one" the red head I now know is Brick says formally. I turn my head to look at Blossom once again. She looks as though she's about to throw up. I raise an eyebrow but shrug it off and turn back around. I look back at Brick. He's now glaring at Blossom. Woah sudden change in attitude much, what crawled up his ass and died. Then the blonde steps forward breaking the awkward and weirdly hatred filled glares that Brick's sending Blossom. "I'm Boomer Jojo, I'm the youngest of the three of us, the nicest, most artistic, and funniest one" the blonde boy I know now is Boomer says with a huge smile on his face, but it was directed towards Bubbles. At least he suddenly hasn't turned into douche-maggee. Instead of hateful glares that Blossom's receiving, Bubbles is getting love filled ones. I guess that's not so surprising. I turn my head to Bubble AGAIN, holy shit I'm gonna get a sore neck from turning my head too much. She's blushing like crazy still. Now breaking the lovey-dovey looks, the attractive black haired guy steps up to place. "Butch Jojo is the name. I'm the toughest, most attractive, coolest, sportiest one of us three bro's" Butch I know now is his name says rather too cockily for my liking. Maybe he's jut like every other cocky teenage guy with only one thing on they're minds. I look around the classroom again. There's only three seats left, how ironic. There's one behind me, one to the right of Blossom, and one to the left of Bubbles. God damn it. " OK since there's only three seats, please feel free to sit so we may continue the lesson." Mr whatever says. I let out a long sigh. A loud thump echoes through the classroom. Everyone turns to the scene. Mitch is on the ground, chair knocked over, Princess standing with her arms out. I raise an eyebrow. "One of you three can come and sit beside me" she says flirtatiously sitting back down. I look at the boys and they all make a gaging noise. I shoot up out of my seat, walking over to help Mitch up, then picked up his chair. Once he was up and standing, I turned and glared at Princess. "Make a move like that again, and your dead got it slut" I threaten. She flinches but scowls like she isn't scared. Psh pathetic zombie bitch. I take a deep breath, and run a hand through my hair, then spin on my heel to back where my desk. But when I open my eyes I see three different groups of girls crowding the seats near mine, and my sisters. God damn fan girls. I stomp over to the crowd. "MOVE" I yell really loudly. All the girls scramble back to they're seats. "Whores" I mumble taking a seat at my desk. Suddenly a pig squeal came from near Mitch. But when I turn around it ain't him making that noise. Everyone is dead silent until I burst out laughing, then everyone else joins. Mitch, being a wizard, gave Princess a pig nose and tail. HA serves her right BITCH ha. Then she bursts out crying, running out of the room. Everyone continues to laugh. A few minutes later it starts to die down, but I'm on the floor rolling around. "Someone...help...me...up!" I scream through laughs, clutching my stomach. I hold a hand up, and about ten guys dive for my hand, but a hand beats them to it. Or should I say two hands. 


End file.
